Friendly Fire
by ShootingTigers
Summary: Unbeknownst to the team, Becker and Jess are on the same side of this war.


"What the hell happened here?"

Matt looked up from the pile of dinosaur bones and grimaced at the museum curator who was purposefully striding toward him. This wasn't his area of expertise. He wasn't meant to explain away the damage caused by an anomaly. His job was to contain them and leave - mission accomplished. Jess and Lester were responsible for spinning stories and dealing with the public.

Yet, here he was all but gaping at a civilian. The woman was standing in front of him now, waiting for him to answer her question. He could do this. He just had to stay calm and say something - _anything_. He schooled his features and opened his mouth, hoping that a believable story would roll off his tongue.

No such luck.

"It was a raptor," he replied pathetically.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know it was and now it's in bits - how did that happen exactly?"

"It was a raptor," he repeated.

"Yes," the woman said impatiently. "We have established that we are both aware this _was _a raptor skeleton. What I am asking is, why is it now a pile of broken bones?"

Matt shifted uncomfortably under her gaze. "It was a raptor," he whispered.

"Oh, for the love of god." She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Who is in charge here? I would like to speak with your supervisor."

Matt did his best to conceal his relief, but a tiny smile still found its way to his lips. "Of course," he replied and - a little too eagerly - pulled out his mobile. He quickly dialled a number and handed it to her. "His name is James Lester and we work for the government. He will explain the situation to you in full."

The woman nodded and held the device up to her ear. "Hello? Is this James Lester?"

* * *

><p>Matt and Connor were sitting at one of the desks in the Ops room, discussing their latest mission, which had resulted in a pack of raptors shattering countless dinosaur bones at the Natural History Museum. It was ironic, really.<p>

"So, apparently, blaming a raptor for destroying museum property doesn't qualify as a reasonable explanation..."

Connor nodded, only half listening to what Matt was saying.

"Lester managed to convince the curator that the bones contained an ancient disease and needed to be taken into quarantine by the government..."

Connor made a thoughtful sound as he caught sight of Becker aimlessly wandering around the Ops room. It was strange to see the man out of the armoury for so long, but it was _really_ strange to see him shuffling between various desks, sorting papers and rearranging the contents of the desk drawers.

"I know this sounds paranoid, but after we lured the raptors back through the anomaly, I could have sworn I saw Ethan..."

"Ethan?" Connor asked, his eyes snapping back to Matt.

Matt nodded. "He popped out of the anomaly, but ran back through just as it closed."

"Probably fancied visiting the gift shop," Connor quipped. "I often fantasized about Natural History Museum chocolate dinosaurs when I was stuck in the Cretaceous," he added before turning his attention back to the Head of Security.

Connor narrowed his eyes suspiciously - it was almost like Becker was trying to keep himself busy. Suddenly, Becker stopped what he was doing and cast a longing glance at the ADD. Specifically, the chair resting in front of the screens. Even _more_ specifically, the brunette sitting in said chair.

And then it all made sense.

"I'm fairly sure he was holding Molly. What do you think Danny would say about that?"

Connor smirked. "I think Danny would say that it looks like soldier boy found something to replace his favorite shotgun," he replied as he motioned to Becker.

Matt realized that Connor hadn't been paying attention to their conversation, but instead of being angry, he found that he was intrigued. He turned his head in the direction Connor indicated and grinned when he saw Becker staring at the ADD. His grin faded slightly as his brain processed what Connor had told him.

He turned back to Connor with a questioning frown. "Soldier boy?" he asked.

"It was a nickname Danny gave him," Connor explained. "Becker wasn't too fond of it, so Danny told us not to use it."

"Meaning, he told you not to use it when Becker was around?"

"Exactly."

Matt chuckled. "Well, _soldier boy_ is painfully obvious, isn't he?" he asked, shaking his head in amusement. "He should just tell her."

Connor snorted. "He probably doesn't even know," he replied. "He doesn't really do warm and fuzzy emotions."

"It looks more like he doesn't know how to handle them," Matt noted as Becker continued to blatantly stare at Jess.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "You'd think a soldier would have mastered the art of subtlety."

"Subtlety," Matt mused. "He blew up a building in the middle of London - I think we can safely assume he doesn't really do subtlety either."

Connor grinned. "He doesn't really do much aside from play with guns, now does he?" he asked.

"Playing with guns and self torture - why does he insist on hiding his feelings from her?"

"I don't know, my friend." Connor sighed. "He puts up more of a fight against them than he does the creatures."

Matt smiled suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know what they say," he replied. "Love is a battlefield."

"And Becker is holding a defensive position," Connor added with a cheeky smile of his own. "Jess Parker is a worthy adversary - her smile alone could disarm him - he must stay on his guard if he is to resist her feminine charms."

"Which is why his eyes remain locked on the threat herself," Matt said as he gestured to Becker who was still thoroughly captivated by the field coordinator sliding her chair across the floor to observe the different monitors. "Surveillance is crucial to ensure the success of this operation."

Connor nodded mock seriously. "Operation solitude."

The two men chuckled and exchanged one more amused look before they leant back in their chairs to get a better view of the scene in front of them, more than ready to play the game that the Irishman had set into motion.

* * *

><p>Jess hit a few keys on the keyboard, marking the end of her long string of paperwork. She let out a delighted squeak and bounced in her chair slightly, causing it to spin to the side a mere fraction of an inch - just enough for her to see Becker out of the corner of her eye. She turned to him and flashed him one of her trademark smiles.<p>

Connor excitedly poked Matt in the shoulder. "His position has been compromised," he said as Becker swallowed and nearly dropped the report he was holding.

"Abort mission," Matt replied as Becker looked down at his hands and began rifling through the stack of papers - far too quickly to retain the information on them.

Jess frowned and stared at Becker for a few moments.

"Check to see if the coast is clear," Connor said as Becker slowly lifted his head to look back at her.

Becker looked up and saw that Jess was staring at him intently. She smiled at him again.

"Evasive maneuvers," Matt said as Becker dropped his gaze back to the folder in his hands.

Jess shrugged and spun her chair around to face the ADD.

* * *

><p>Becker sighed as he flipped through the report in front of him. She had caught him staring at her and he panicked. He <em>panicked<em> - really? How could she still have that affect on him after all this time? Honestly, at this point, it was pathetic.

She smiled at him and all he could do was look away because all he _wanted_ to do was march over to the ADD, spin that chair around, and pull her to her feet. She would gasp softly and stare at him wide eyed - those blue eyes of hers searching his for a response. Then he would kiss her.

He would kiss her and relish the feeling of her lips under his. She would slide her fingers through his hair and he would tighten his grip on her. He would feel her smile against his mouth as he lifted her onto the ADD and...

He shook his head as if to clear it. How was it possible that one look at her was all it took to set his mind ablaze with dozens of imaginary scenarios? Imaginary scenarios that were anything _but_ professional. He just had to stay focused on his work and make it through the day.

This wasn't the time or the place for him to think like that, which was the whole reason he made the rule.

That stupid rule would be the death of him.

* * *

><p>"The enemy has declared a cease fire," Connor said as Jess turned back to the ADD.<p>

Matt smirked. "But the damage is done," he replied as Becker shook his head and noticeably gritted his teeth. "She has infiltrated his mind and now she occupies his every thought - his ability to focus has been called into question."

"The mind is the greatest defense against - "

"Who has a question about focus?" Emily asked, interrupting what Connor was going to say.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "When did you get here?" he asked in surprise.

"I just walked in," she said by way of explanation before turning to Matt. "Who are you talking abou -"

"The cease fire has ended," Connor announced suddenly as Jess swiveled her chair around to face Becker.

Emily frowned. "Cease fire?" she asked.

Matt looked away from Emily and smirked. "His guard is down," he said as Becker kept his eyes fixed on the report in front of him. "He's completely open to attack."

"Attack? Who is being attacked?" Emily looked around the Ops room. "Matt, what are you - "

Connor grinned. "Wait," he said as Becker started to look up. "She's coming into his field of view."

Becker looked up and found Jess staring at him again. She tilted her head and smiled brightly.

"The first shot has been fired," Matt said as Becker started to turn a brilliant shade of red. "And it looks like a direct hit."

Emily looked around frantically. "Who has been shot?" she asked. "Where?"

* * *

><p>Jess watched as a noticeable blush danced across his face. It was adorable - really it was, but at the moment it was just <em>infuriating<em>. He had been in the Ops room all day and from what she could tell, his presence was completely unnecessary. So, why was he torturing her like this?

When she had agreed to keep up their pretence at work, she had been under the impression that he would be in the armoury or out in the field. Had he told her that he would be spending his days wandering about the Ops room, teasing her to within an inch of her sanity, she would never have agreed to it.

Honestly, that man and his stupid rule - both of them would be the death of her, she was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Matt!" Emily said urgently, pulling at his arm. "Who has been shot?"<p>

Matt was about to explain the game to her when Connor interrupted. "He's holding his ground," he said when Becker didn't look away from Jess.

"Return fire," Matt said as Becker smiled back at Jess.

Abby appeared from behind Emily and grinned. "He's about to withdraw from the battle," she said as Becker placed the folder on the desk in front of him.

"It's just a diversion," Matt said. "A tactical maneuver. He'll be bringing out the big guns soon..." he trailed off as Becker walked toward the ADD. "...or a white flag."

Abby pursed her lips. "So, how long has this little war been going on?" she asked.

Emily sighed in exasperation. "What war? Who has been shot? What is going - "

"What is he doing?" Connor asked as Becker stood in front of Jess.

Abby smirked. "_Finally_ surrendering," she replied.

* * *

><p>Becker didn't care anymore. It was his rule and he could break it if he wanted to. And he <em>definitely<em> wanted to. He stood in front of Jess and watched as she hastily tapped a few buttons on the console. He saw what she was doing and nodded in approval - she was always one step ahead of him.

"Done," she said as she turned to face him. She drew her eyebrows together in concern. "Are you alright?"

In response, he pulled her to her feet and leant forward. His lips were just about to touch hers when she gasped softly. She put her hand on his chest to stop him from moving any closer.

"Becker," Jess breathed. "What are you doing?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "I was thinking about kissing my girlfriend," he replied.

"What about your rule?" she asked in confusion. "I thought we agreed not to - "

Becker pulled back slightly. "I'm sorry for making you agree to that stupid rule," he interrupted.

Jess blinked in surprise. "You don't have to apologize for wanting to keep our private life from the team," she told him.

He smiled and leant forward again, but Jess placed her other hand on his chest to repel his advances - their lips less than an inch apart.

"Becker," she whispered uncertainly. "You don't have to."

He brought his hands up and lightly encircled her wrists. He squeezed them gently before moving her hands from his chest to his shoulders. "I want to," he said as he wound one arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"They're watching."

"Let them."

"But...they'll see."

"Good."

Becker closed the space between them and as Jess yielded, he felt her smile against his lips - exactly how he had imagined earlier. He smiled back as she lifted herself up onto her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She swayed a little on her way up, so he tightened his grip around her waist to keep her steady.

* * *

><p>"Oh," Emily said as she watched the pair from across the room. She turned to the rest of the team and smiled triumphantly. "You were referring to Captain Becker and his countless failed attempts to woo Jess due to his emotional ineptitude."<p>

Matt snorted. "Yeah," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "Something like that."

* * *

><p>Becker knew that he should pull away and get back to work, but as his lips moved against hers, he realized that this changed <em>everything<em>. They didn't have to hide their relationship anymore - everyone knew. He could kiss her whenever he felt like it and, best of all, they could finally act like a proper couple.

"Excuse me for interrupting," an imperious tone echoed throughout the Ops room.

Becker and Jess leapt apart and turned toward the source of the voice.

"I'm not paying you to engage in taudry liaisons in the workplace," Lester yelled from his office. "It's unsightly. Let alone unhygenic."

Becker looked at Jess and spoke quickly. "Chinese tonight?" he asked. "My place? Six o'clock?"

"Sure, you order the food and I'll bring a film."

He nodded as he leant down and captured her lips again.

"Captain Becker!" Lester shouted.

He pulled away and went to say something else, but Jess cut him off. "Get out of here before you get yourself court martialed," she said with a laugh.

Becker gave her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Jess giggled as he turned on his heel and jogged out of the Ops room.

* * *

><p>"Enemy neutralized, mutual terms agreed upon, and an orderly retreat achieved." Matt sat back in his chair with a satisfied look on his face. "Mission accomplished."<p>

Connor watched as Becker disappeared into the corridor. "They looked very at ease with each other," he replied. He paused for a few moments and his tone became thoughtful. "That didn't look like their first kiss," he said. He frowned. "I think we may have missed something."

"Or maybe they're just better at it than you are," Matt teased.

The girls burst out laughing and Connor let out an indignant huff. "They are not," he mumbled to himself.

"Ooh - cheap shot, Matt!" Abby giggled as she glanced back at Connor. "He's mortally wounded now."

"Perhaps I should call him a medic," a familiar voice sounded in their ears.

The team froze and stared at each other in surprise. They spun around to face the ADD.

"You should really take your comms out when you're having a conversation," Jess continued without turning around. "We could hear you guys the entire time."

Matt and Connor exchanged a panicked look. "We?" Connor asked in a small voice.

"Temple," another familiar - and much more threatening - voice sounded in their ears. "I'd like to see you and Matt in the armoury for a few minutes."

Matt knew he would pay dearly for this, but he couldn't help himself. "We're a bit busy at the moment," he replied. "Security stuff and all that - you know how it is."

Connor snorted and Matt pursed his lips to try and hold back his laughter.

"Nevermind," Becker growled. "I'm coming to you and when I get there, you really are going to need a medic."

Connor jumped as the sound of an EMD being charged echoed through the comms. He turned to Matt with a horrified expression. "Every man for himself," he yelled as he ran out of the Ops room with Jess giggling in his ear and Matt following close behind.


End file.
